


Go Get Your Own

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone is tired, Fast Forward Trouble, Fluff, Haven AU - Freeform, M/M, Nathan is clingy, POV Audrey, Trouble Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey was away from Haven for one month. A lot happened in that month.</p><p>Or I just wanted a fic where Nathan is adorable with Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get Your Own

Audrey was exhausted. She had spent the day tracking down a Trouble that had made Haven’s citizens run in fast forward. At first, she thought she had finally been affected and was being slowed down, but nope the clocks were definitely running on her time.

  
It had been hell to essentially work the case by herself since Nathan and Duke were both moving too fast for her to even talk to them. Which was fine. It got her out of doing all the paper work for the multitude of car accidents and other minor problems caused by people moving to fast for their environment.

  
Unfortunately, every time Audrey managed to get a lead she was too slow to get near it and she spent half the day running herself ragged. In the end she, with the help of a note left by Duke, was able to track down a single mom with five kids having lunch at the Gull. Apparently, when the food wasn’t being cooked fast enough for the women’s busy schedule (a complaint made by many that day), she had moved faster than even the fast moving patrons and knocked out the cook so she could do it herself.

  
Her name had been Cecil Jones and her husband leaving her a week ago had caused her Trouble to activate. She had been pissed, frazzled and a little confused, but Audrey was able to talk her down. Cecil was now enrolled in a single parents support group and the rest of Haven had returned to normal speed. All she had left to do was get a statement from Duke to verify the assault charge the cook at the Gull refused to drop against Cecil, and then she could go home and pass out.

  
Finding Duke lounging on her office couch wasn’t unexpected. Finding Duke lounging on her office couch with one Nathan Wuornos also on said couch and nuzzling into Duke chest fast asleep, was. She was going to make a jab at the sleeping chief when it dawned on her.

  
“I’ve been gone and this Trouble has been running for the entire week, hasn‘t it,” She whispered.

  
Duke nodded his head.

  
Audrey indicated Nathan, “When was the last time he slept do you think?”

  
Duke looked at her, also clearly tired, “I’m not sure. This whole past week is kind of a blur to me. I don’t even know when I last slept. There just kept being things to do and what felt like no time to do them, you know?”

  
“Not to the extent that I run in fast forward, but yeah. On the bright side Nathan was able to take care of all the accident reports so that’s off our plates for tomorrow.”

  
Duke just grunted, “That’s nice for you but I still have opening shift at the Gull tomorrow.”

  
Audrey yawned, “Right, well I need to get your statement and then you can head out.”

  
“Can you write it for me? I’m kind of hindered at the moment.” Nathan shifted further on to Duke as if to emphasize Duke’s words.

  
“Sure, you’ll just have to sign it.”

  
Duke gave his statement and Audrey wrote it down word for word. When it came to signing they ran into a problem.

  
“Is he using your arm as a Teddy bear?”

  
“Feels like it.” Duke tried to move his arm but since Nathan couldn’t feel it, it did little good.

  
Audrey stepped closer and touched Nathan’s hand. Nathan shifted away from the touch, but didn’t let go of Duke. She tried again adding words to the touch, “Nathan? Can you let go of Duke? I need him-”

  
Nathan let out a whine and clung tighter, “No, my Duke. Go get your own.”

  
Audrey froze, then turned to Duke who was fondly? smiling at Nathan, “Please tell me this isn’t a Trouble.”

  
Duke frowned, “What? Of course not. He’s always like this when he’s waking up. Personally, I think it’s because he’s so uptight all the time so his inner child slips out when his subconscious is the strongest. Or it’s because he never rebelled when he was a kid. Most of the time it’s pretty amusing,” Duke looked up to see Audrey throw him a skeptical look, “What?”

  
“How do you know this?”

  
Duke blushed and his previously hushed voice raised in volume, “I, he, someone had to bring him cooled coffee while you were gone.”

  
Audrey didn’t believe a word especially when Nathan raised one finger to Duke’s mouth saying, “Shush, it’s quite time Dukey.” A man who couldn’t feel should not be that accurate with finger placement, unless he’d done it before.

  
Audrey mouthed Dukey as Duke sighed in defeat. He lent down and whispered something in Nathan’s ear and Nathan smiled.

  
“So, I leave for a month and you two decide to pull your heads out of your asses?”

  
Duke gave a wolfish grin, “We had to in order to stick much more pleasurable things up them.”

  
Audrey grimaced having walked right into that one, “You know, I’m just going to leave this on my desk. Sign it before you leave. And make sure he makes it to a bed.”

  
“Aye, aye, captain,” Duke saluted with his non-dominant hand, his other one still acting as Teddy bear.

  
Audrey rolled her eyes and left. It had been a long day and she really just wanted her bed.

\---------------

Duke watched Audrey leave before turning back to Nathan and whispering, “You are not allowed to hit me when you wake up. This is completely your fault Mr. _Just Give Me Five Minutes.”_

  
Nathan only response was a smirk.


End file.
